Random
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: WARNING: Inside here is a bunch of random silly stories all about Wordgirl. Have fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi. I know I should be doing other things, but this is a special story. These are just a bunch of story ideas that aren't able to be a story. Also, I can cool off some steam when I have trouble writing stories, or ramble on. I own no Wordgirl characters. I also, do not own ****Carmeldansen.**** Play the song with this for full effect. **

Me: *sitting at computer trying to figure out chapter 3 in my story* I need a break. I know! *Goes on youtube and selects Carameldasen. The song starts and I start to sing and dance with it.*

Me: We wonder are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

Tobey: Hey, what are you doing? *I grab him and dance with him as I continue to sing*

Me: Owah-owah-ah-oh *spins Tobey* 

Dance to the beat, *Dances wildly with Tobey*

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing, *lets go off Tobey who moves to the edge of the room*

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing *jumps in the air*

Me:

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh 

Wordgirl: *Comes in* Wow! This is a cool song! *starts dancing with me, completely ignoring Tobey*

Wordgirl and Me:

Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world. 

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh 

Now come on and move your hips singing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody 

Me and Wordgirl:

So come and *All the Wordgirl characters come in. They start dancing. The Electricity Monster starts shooting electricity in the sky*  
Dance to the beat  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

Dr. Two Brains: What going on here, Tobey?

Tobey: No clue.

Dr. Two Brains: Isn't that Wordgirl? *nudges him*

Tobey: Yeah so.

Dr. Two Brains: Dance with her! *shoves him in Wordgirl's direction*

Henchman: May we dance too boss?

Dr. Two Brains: Fine. *The henchmen run off, while Doc starts to dance with Lady Redundant Woman*

*Everyone freezes*

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing *starts dancing again Wordgirl doing her dance, me doing the actual dance with Tobey coping me, Dupey dancing with the Butcher, ect.*

Everyone:

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing *Everyone poses. Wordgirl in the sky with Tobey hanging on to her legs, Butcher has Dupey in a dip, Mr. Boxford has a bunch of people with him doing jazz hands, Huggy is in his pose. There is an awkward silence.*

Me: Umm, you guys can leave now if you want.

*People mutter in agreement and start to leave.*

Wordgirl" *notices Tobey* What are you doing?

Tobey: *blushes* Uh…

Wordgirl: Never mind: *grabs him by the back of his sweater and picks up Captian Huggyface.* Bye!

Me: Bye! *after everone is gone she sits back down in front of the computer.* That was fun.

**Me: This is what happens if you have a song stuck in your head and a show stuck in your head at the same time. A music video that I can't make. Hope you enjoyed this random moment!**


	2. The magic word

**Me: This popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. I don't own Wordgirl or am any of the voice actors. Though I would like to be. Actually this isn't a Tobey/Becky romance. It's a friendship one. **

Tobey scowled at the children running around, having, what they called, fun. They were just running around in snow! What on earth could be pleasant in that!

"Hi Tobey." Becky said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tobey replied smartly.

"I was just asking." She said defensively.

"How can they find that fun?" He demanded.

"Have you ever tried playing, and find out why it so amusing?" Becky replied.

"NO, because it is idiotic! Why do I even bother talking to you!" He said annoyed. He started to storm off when he felt snow hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Becky with a smirk on her face. "You'll pay for that, Boxford." Tobey said angrily. Becky shrugged. She started to walk off, when Tobey grabbed some snow, snuck behind her, and threw it at her.

"Eek!" cried Becky when she felt the snow seep down her back. "This means war, McCallister!" she said darkly.

After that the two kept running around throwing snow, playing, and, as much as Tobey hated to admit, having fun! Finally Tobey laid down panting, Becky laid beside him. "Truce?" Tobey asked trying to catch his breath.

Becky smiled at him. For a second, Tobey saw a mischievous gleam in her eye. "No." she replied simply and started to tickle him.

Tobey erupted into fits of laughter. "Stop it!" Tobey screeched giggling.

"Not until you say the magic word." She said smiling.

Tobey kept giggling. "I…won't…say it!" he said in between laughter.

"Fine I guess I'll have to tickle you then." She said, and started to tickle him more.

Tobey tried to conceal his laughter, but failed miserably. He finally caved. "Fine! Please stop!" he said.

"Alright." Becky said happily. She got up and offered her hand to Tobey to help her up. Tobey looked at her for second, trying to figure out if it was a trap. "I don't bite." Becky said jokingly. Tobey looked up at her and grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. He dusted himself off. "That was too bad, was it?" she said looking hopefully at him.

"It was terrible." Tobey said. He noticed that her smile faded into a frown. The hopeful look in her eyes turned into sad look.

"Oh." She said sadly. Tobey quickly walked away, not letting her know how much fun he really had.

**Me: Just a short little thing. I think I got Tobey right. He would deny having fun with Becky. Becky I made a little out of character, I think.**

**Wordgirl: Yeah, I wouldn't do any of that! Well, except throwing a snowball at Tobey. *smiles***

**Tobey: What going on here. *reads story* Oh no.**

**Me: Tickle torture Tobey! *tackle him and start to tickle him.***

**Wordgirl: *shrugs and starts to tickle him***

**Tobey: *laughing* STOP! *laughing as we tickle him more* Please review so they will stop!**


	3. Thanksgiving

**Me: I do not own any Wordgirl. This is a tribute to Thanksgiving! Just a normal Thanksgiving meal, right? Who am I kidding? This is a Wordgirl fanficton, and one of mine. It has to be anything, but normal!**

I was lying on my couch. My hair was messed up. My clothes were messed up. Of course, Tobey decides to come in that second.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Tobey said.

"Thanks, Tobey. Every girl loves hearing that." I said sarcastically. I sat up on the couch.

"Seriously, what happened?" Tobey pressed sitting besides me.

"Thanksgiving." I replied.

Tobey looked at me perplexed. "What is Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THANKSGIVING IS?" I yelled annoyed.

"Wait. That the holiday where the Pilgrims came over, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Don't remember it." Tobey said.

"Tobey." I said threateningly.

"Kidding! Only, kidding!" He said.

"You really want to know about my Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"NO, but you'll tell me anyways." He muttered.

"You get me so well. Anyway, when I have Thanksgiving at my grandmas you can't talk about religion or politics." I started to say.

"Why?" Tobey asked.

"You will get a hour debate. Now can I finish?" I said annoyed.

"It's 'an hour'" Tobey pointed out.

"A hour." I said.

"No, it should be 'an hour'" Tobey said.

"Let's save it for later. Anyway then my little cousin come and, don't get me wrong I love them, I'm stuck playing with them. So a halfway through I'll be trying to hide, so I can rest!" I said. "It's one of my favorite holidays, though."

"Why?" he said. "It doesn't sound pleasant."

"I think it just being with friends and family that makes it so nice." I said. An idea popped in my head. "Why don't we have Thanksgiving party?"

"Why would we do that?" He said. I punched him playfully on the arm. "Ow!"

"It would be something nice and fun to do." I said.

"I'm a villain! 'Nice' and 'fun' are not what villains are about." He said firmly.

"We can invite Wordgirl." I said coaxingly.

"OK." Tobey said excitingly. I smirked. He realized what he said and added, "Not, that I like her or anything…because I don't!"

"Sure Tobey. Whatever you say." I said. "I'll call her."

"You have her number?" he asked.

"Yeah, and before you ask, I'm not giving it to you." I said whipping out my phone and called Wordgirl.

"I wasn't going to ask." He replied agitated.

"Sure." I replied. "Hello Wordgirl? I'm throwing a Thanksgiving party want to help out?"

Wordgirl answered, "Sure. Huggy can't come he ate too much Beans-Ala-Boxford."

"Oh boy. Tell him I hope he gets better." I said. "Oh, wait is it 'a hour' or 'an hour.'?" I added

"An hour." She replied.

"Dang it," I said and saw Tobey smirk, "anyway see if you can get here soon."

"Ok." She replied quickly hung up. A few seconds later she was with us. "So how much have you planned?"

"Oh, I was supposed to think of a plan." I said. She glared at me. "Kidding! I was thinking of having it where the villains have their 'secret' meetings."

"Wait you know where we have our meetings?" Tobey questioned.

"Yeah, it isn't hard to miss a place that has a giant robot outside it, and has a sign that says 'Welcome Villains'." Wordgirl replied.

"Anyway, you two can decorate and I'll invite everyone." I said. I grabbed a box marked 'Decorations' and handed it to Wordgirl. "I'll be back soon." I started to walk off before either of them could argue with me. A little while later I was in Two Brains's lab. The doc was sitting on his couch, either scheming with his eyes close or sleeping. He snored. I'm going to say sleeping. "Doc. Doc! DOC!" I yelled nudging him.

"DON'T EAT ME CAT MONSTER!" He screamed. He blinked and saw me. "Wait, what?"

"You were sleeping." I said.

"Oh. Wait, why are you here! Where are my henchmen!" He said perplexed.

"I don't know, anyway I'm here to invite you to a Thanksgiving party." I said happily.

"Oh, I don't know if I can come." Doc said annoyed.

"There will be cheese." I said.

"Count me in!" he said.

"But, you have to sign this, oh and bring something." I said handing him a form.

The doc took his reading glasses out of his pocket. "I'm not allowed to bring ANY rays."

"If you don't cause any trouble there, Wordgirl won't arrest you." I said. "It a one night deal. Tomorrow you can go back to cheese heists. I thought it be something fun to do, besides free cheese!" I said coaxingly.

"Fine." He said signing the form. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"I'm friends with the D.A.'s daughter." I replied simply.

"Ok." He said. "That better be good cheese!"

I sighed one down, about 20 more to go. A few hours later of walking around town inviting people to the party, things were looking pretty good. I even got back to the place, and Tobey and Wordgirl did a good job decorating the place. Plus, they didn't look like they were going to kill each other, which is a big plus. "What are you two doing! We have much more to do!" I said.

The two leaped up. "What is left to do?" asked Tobey.

"FOOD!" I yelled. "We have maybe 20 or more villains coming. Chuck is bringing sandwiches, and Butchers bringing food, but that might not be enough."

"Can't you just make food magically appear like everything else?" Wordgirl asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said realizing I could do that. A few seconds later we had everything set, and the guest came in. The butcher brought turkey and Lil' Mittens, which I told him to keep Mittens as far away from Two Brains as possible! Chuck had lots of sandwiches. So everything was great. There was enough food. People were getting along. For once, it looked like it wasn't going to end in disaster. Until, Lil' Mittens thought it would be nice to visit Two Brains.

"CAT!" Two Brains screeched, as he quickly ran to the side of the room.

"Don't worry, Doc." I said picking up the cat. "See, it won't hurt you." I petted the cute little kitten.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THE EVIL IN ITS EYES!" The doc yelled with hysteria.

Tobey took the cat from me and went and put the cat right in Two Brains face. "Aw. The great Dr. Two Brains is afraid of a little kitten." Tobey taunted. The villains started to snicker.

"At least I don't have a crush on Wordgirl!" Two Brains bellowed. The villains started to laugh even harder as Tobey turned as red as his bowtie.

"What?" Wordgirl said. She hadn't really been paying attention; so of course, Tobey crush on her was oblivious to her.

Tobey dropped Lil Mittens who quickly ran to the other side of the room. "I DO NOT!" He yelled.

"Not what?" Wordgirl asked confused.

"You mean you don't know!" Two Brains said looking astonished at her.

"Know WHAT?" Wordgirl yelled.

Two Brains stormed his way over to Wordgirl ignoring Tobey. "Look kid. Tobey, ACK! He screeched as Tobey tackled him.

"That's it robot-" Tobey started to say.

"Tobey!" Wordgirl and I both said with a threatening tone.

"ATTACK!" Tobey yelled.

"Dang it, Tobey!" Wordgirl yelled. "Of course, when I was enjoying spending time with you-"

Tobey cut her off. "You were enjoying spending time with me?" He asked hopefully.

Wordgirl immediately blushed. "I meant spending time at the party." She said defensively.

"You said me" He said happily.

"I meant the PARTY." She replied.

"How many of you guys heard 'me'?" Tobey asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"The wrong word slipped out! I meant PARTY!" she yelled out frustrated.

"Umm guys!" I piped up.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Aren't you going to destroy the robot?" I asked. "The place is rented and I'm not made of money. So, yeah, could one of you two stop the robot!"

"Oh, yeah." Wordgirl replied. She had been too busy fighting with Tobey and forgotten about the robot. She then quickly went off to fight the robot, and get away from Tobey.

Then chaos broke out. All the villains grabbed their signature weapons. "Wait a second! I know I checked you for weapons! How on Earth did you sneak around me!" I yelled. My answer was nearly getting pelted with ham. I sighed. If you can't beat them, join them. I grabbed some of the food we had, and threw it. "FOOD FIGHT!" I cried out. This had to be the funniest Thanksgiving I ever had, or at least, the weirdest one.

**Me: All right all you villains owe me 20 bucks, except Tobey who owes me 50. *the villains grumble and hand me some cash***

**Tobey: How come I have to pay more!  
Me: You're robot did the most damage. **

**Tobey: Fine.**

**Me: I know I'm a little late for Thanksgiving. Sue me. *lawyers appear***

**Lawyers: Alright if take-**

**Me: I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY! Please review as I try to figure out this mess!**


End file.
